


【龙兔】Beauty and the Beast（2）

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 被野兽保护起来的桐生战兔开始寻找解除诅咒的方法，他推断出的真爱的判定方法是……！





	【龙兔】Beauty and the Beast（2）

万丈龙我做的最后悔的一件事就是告诉桐生战兔城堡中还有个不大不小的书房，书房怎么会比他的毛尾巴、会嘶吼的喉咙更有趣呢？可桐生战兔就是能在那里耗上一整天，万丈龙我无可奈何，便索性把书房打扫干净了。

“你没有仆人吗？”战兔抬起脚方便他把扫帚伸过去。

“本来是有的。”万丈闷闷不乐地说，“可没有人愿意留下来给野兽打扫。”

“也是……”战兔竟然不顾他的感受，一副赞同的表情，“但你现在很有力量，这里也很安全。”

万丈响亮地用喉咙打呼噜，尾巴摇个不停。

“抱歉，但至少我是很喜欢你的，万丈。”战兔耸耸肩，视线回到书上，“再说了，自食其力也没什么不好。”

可能是吧。万丈从没细想过这些事，战兔来之前，他已经快变成真正的野兽了。

战兔放下书，光脚踩在刚擦干净的木地板上。他凑近万丈身边，踮起脚浅浅地亲在万丈大概是下巴的位置。

“我喜欢万丈哦，所以不要消沉了。”战兔抬手摸过万丈头顶，“万丈还是笨蛋的时候比较可爱。”

“你只是在拐弯抹角说我笨蛋吧？”万丈呲了一下牙。

真好啊，有了这层毛，就算脸红战兔也看不到。

“那个啊。”

情况有些尴尬，万丈的房客、也许算得上万丈此时的暗恋对象的桐生战兔跨坐在万丈的肚皮上，居高临下地说道。

“我之前不小心在你的书房看到了，也许能让你变回去的方法。”战兔皱着眉，表情有些凝重。

万丈没有穿上衣，此时战兔直接抓在他肩膀的皮毛上。

原来他是为了我才看书的吗？万丈有些感动。

“说是真正的爱情可以解除任何诅咒……”战兔的声音突然弱了下去，眼神也不像刚才那样自信了，相反有些闪躲，盯着自己埋在皮毛里的指尖。

“爱情？”万丈竖起了耳朵，他对这一段很感兴趣。

“能在你这个情况证明爱情的方法，好像只有做……做那种事了，万丈。”战兔的声音模模糊糊的，只有最后万丈两个字发得清晰。“我可以去镇上问问有没有有兴趣的女孩子，但是……”

“战兔来不可以吗？”万丈急切问道，其实他还没搞清“那种事”是在说什么，“我现在只喜欢战兔啊。”

“喜欢、吗……”战兔的胳膊一点点软了下去，他突然把头埋在万丈胸口，“我也是。”

“那要怎么做？”万丈摸上战兔拱起的后背。

“就是……”战兔似乎没法一口气说完，“做爱、你懂吧？”

说的是啊，愿意和这样的野兽做爱的话，大概就是真爱了吧？万丈很快想清楚了战兔的思路，也明白了战兔不想抬头看自己的原因。

但是这时的战兔的表情一定很可爱，战兔皮肤很薄，脸红起来根本藏不住。万丈推开战兔，自己翻身压到战兔身上。

战兔捂着脸，从指缝间看他，愣了好一会才问：“会很疼吧？”

万丈低头舔了舔战兔的脖颈，战兔一向很喜欢他舌头上的倒刺，喜欢那种淡淡的瘙痒感觉。

“算了。”战兔移开手，露出烧成酡红色的脸颊，薄唇浅笑着。他把手绕到万丈脖后，抚摸着万丈头顶到脖子的窄窄一块皮肤，“来吧，万丈，你喜欢怎样就怎么做。”

他们交换了一个不对称的舌吻，万丈没什么风度地用爪撕开了战兔的衣服，但接下来他没敢用没轻没重的爪子爱抚恋人，而选择用温柔的、带着倒刺的舌头舔下去。

“呀……”战兔抓在万丈肩膀上，脊柱仰成了条优美的曲线。

“战兔自己润滑，好吗？”万丈一边舔舐着乳首一边要求道。

“我、我知道了……”战兔抽了口气，自己把手指濡湿后伸向后穴。他试探着伸进中指，同时与异物感和乳房前所未有的快感交战。

他使不上力气，后穴的手指都使不上力气，浑身像要融化一样，沉浸于万丈的舔弄。战兔从未这样想过万丈的舌头，尽管曾经万丈恶作剧地舔过他的耳朵时他就脸红了半天。万丈锋锐的牙没有伤到他半毫，一定是万丈努力地想爱护他的缘故。

就算是浑身覆盖着长毛，长着獠牙利爪的万丈也让战兔心动不已，他注视着那张专注的兽脸，胸中的爱意几乎要倾盆而下。

“再认真一点润滑，战兔。”万丈蹭了蹭瘫软的恋人，“不然你会很疼很疼的。”

“万丈……”战兔用自己特有的、转了好几个弯的语调叫着野兽的名字，他不知道这样的叫法通常被称作撒娇，他只是下意识拖了音。他希望万丈能多给他些帮助，现在他连曲起的大腿都在发抖。

万丈安慰性地发出呼噜呼噜的声音，把震动的胸腔同战兔贴在一起。战兔稍微平静了一些，继续着牵起粘腻水声的润滑。

“做好了。”战兔抽出手指，半张着嘴看向万丈。他看到万丈抬起了腰，便紧张地闭起眼，好像这样就不会承受疼痛了一样。

万丈舔过战兔紧闭的眼皮，发现恋人的眼睛抖动不停，阴茎贴上穴口时，战兔低呼一声，腰腹绷得更紧了。肉垫轻柔地按抚战兔的小腹，稍许缓和了一些阴茎进入的痛楚。

野兽的阴茎柱身挂着倒刺，进入时刮着穴壁，牵起一阵细密的刺痛。战兔用力地抓紧万丈后背的毛发，眼睛眯开一条缝看向万丈。

“好涨……”战兔吃力地从喉咙里挤出声音，因为野兽庞大的身形，双腿以几乎会抽筋的角度大敞着。肠道被充满的感觉让战兔无暇顾及其他，头脑里满是交合的痛楚。

“要顶到奇怪的地方了……”战兔仰着头，生理性泪水淌过脸颊，随后又被万丈轻柔地舔舐而去。柱体摩擦前列腺的快感渐渐升起，尽管只是不经意的摩擦，也渐渐盖过了肿胀的疼痛。野兽还在慢慢挺近，那阴茎像是没有尽头一样，越靠近末端越加粗大，战兔产生了一种后穴的褶皱都被撑平了的错觉。

“战兔，做得很好，”万丈贴在战兔耳边说道，“我要开始动了。”

“知道了，”战兔不禁抓得更紧了，“万丈。”

阴茎抽出时，倒刺磨过内壁，像是在挽留雌兽，战兔哭喊出声，双腿无力地颤抖。这样复合的疼痛中，他居然逐渐感受到了快感，一点点明晰起来，害他痉挛不止的快感。战兔发现自己比万丈快了很多地射了出来，毫无预感地射出来黏在了万丈光滑的毛发上。他大张着嘴，却一句话都说不出来，头脑一片明亮美好的空白。

野兽的腰力不知道收敛，战兔觉得自己是抓着万丈才没有像洪水中的小舟一样飘出去的。万丈在他耳边发出湿乎乎的沉重喘息声，尾巴一下一下地扫过他的小腿。

抽插似乎让阴茎进得更深，如果自己有子宫的话，万丈已经能顶到子宫口了吧，战兔做出了离奇的发想。龟头的深入顶弄每一下都令战兔发出甜得发腻的呻吟，倒刺滑动的痛楚总有些引起退缩的恐惧，但快感很快压过恐惧，他已经不清楚自己是在哭还是在叫了。

“应该……要射在里面才算数吧？”虽然嘴上这么说，战兔其实十分畏惧。

“对不起，稍微再忍一下……”万丈猛地向前一挺，深埋在战兔体内的龟头突然开始涨大，射进体内的精液被结阻挡，半滴都不会外流。

“疼！”战兔咬着牙喊道，有种小腹被填充到隆起、像要怀上孩子一样的错觉。

万丈怜惜地舔过战兔的喉结，拿湿润的鼻子磨蹭战兔的脸颊。承受了非人尺寸的战兔在温柔的舔弄中渐渐睡了过去，胳膊仍然紧紧环着万丈。

皮毛、獠牙在这段时间里渐渐缩回了皮肤之下，连缠在战兔小腿上的尾巴也不见影踪，万丈看到自己压在战兔身侧的爪子重又变回了人类的手。

他俯下身吻在已经沉睡过去的战兔唇上，感激地抚摸着战兔摩擦得有些乱蓬蓬的头发。

好沉……

战兔迷迷糊糊地搬开压在自己身上的胳膊，愣了好一会才发现已经没有熟悉的皮毛质感了。

是人类的，肱二头肌发达的人类上臂。

战兔的意识猛然清醒过来，他的爱情理论成真，万丈变回去了。那，万丈龙我的面貌终于要……

万丈半张脸埋在枕头里，战兔躺回去，心满意足地打量着万丈露出的眉眼、看起来很柔软的嘴唇。他凑过去，想静悄悄地亲在万丈唇角，刚落下吻时便被抓住了。

“早上好，战兔。”万丈抬起脸覆盖上了整个唇，发现战兔脸上又腾起一丝粉红。


End file.
